ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jay (Earth-30)
Jay Walker is the current Elemental Master of Lightning. He is a Stand User with the ability to turn any object into goo he calls New Magic Wand. History Becoming a Ninja After trying out one of his new inventions, and failing hard, he found Master Wu on the top of a building waiting for him. He took him into his monastery where he learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures; battling the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army while unlocking his elemental power and true potential. Participating in the Tournament After Zane's sacrifice to destroy the Golden Master, the Ninja parted ways before reuniting to rescue Zane on Chen's Island. There, he allied with the other Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. Adventuring After the war ended, Lloyd was possessed by Morro, who escaped the Cursed Realm and released a legion of ghosts. Jay and the Ninja battled Morro and his forces before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. The Ninja found fame after saving Stiix, but when Nadakhan returned with the Sky Pirates, he trapped Jay and the other Ninja in the Sword of Souls. Jay freed him and reversed recent events with his final wish. On the Day of the Departed, Jay fought against Samukai. When the Time Twins returned to Ninjago, Jay and the others stopped Krux and Acronix from changing the future. They managed to follow them through time and stopped them before Wu sent Kai and Nya back to the present, while Wu ended up lost in time. Fighting Lord Garmadon Jay joined the Ninja against the Sons of Garmadon, who sought to resurrect Lloyd's father, and were also revealed to be mirror versions of the Ninja. Bizarro Lloyd assembled the three Oni Masks and successfully resurrected Lord Garmadon. The Bizarro Ninja used Garmadon's Oni blood to open a portal to the First Realm, and pushed the real Ninja inside, marooning them in the Realm of Oni and Dragon. Division and Reunification Jay and the ninja would quarrel over a redeemed Garmadon's punishment for his reign as emperor, leading to Nya, Cole, and Zane's breakaway from the team, forming "Team Nya," followed by Kai, Lloyd, and Jay's formation of "Team Jay." Both teams were disbanded after Garmadon's trial. Later, the Ninja would travel into space to beat the Scavenger's ploy to use Zane to destroy the planet, resulting in Zane's second death. The Ninja then prevented an evil Zane's resurrection by the Ice Samurai while battling them along with the Fuocasonne. After a few months of being reunified, Jay and the others gain Stand abilities and fight off Sovrano Supremo to stop him from destroying the Multiverse, as well as stopping Zero inside the Digiverse. Powers and Abilities New Magic Wand In Season 13, Jay gains the Stand New Magic Wand after accidentally scraping his hand on a shard of a Stand Arrow. New Magic Wand is able to infuse slime into objects, beings, or powers The power to infuse slime into objects (usually weapons), beings, or powers and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their physical properties. He punches with his fists, turning anyone and anything into slime, and when he does he yells his battle cry "SEEYA SEEYA SEEYA SEEYA LATERRRR!!" (reminiscent of Titanium's ORARARARA.) New Magic Wand is a tall humanoid stand. It has slight resemblance to a clown with mechanical elements. Appearances * Season 8: Sons of Garmadon * Season 9: Herders * Season 10: Civil War * Season 11: Starfarer * Season 12: Fire 'N Ice * Season 13: Battle Tendency * ''Season 14: Cyberball Run'' * Season 16: Revenge of Time Gallery JayRevamp.JPEG| New Moon gi Jay SW.JPEG| Solar Wind armor Jay Civil War.jpeg| Team Jay gi Jay- Nexus Lunar.JPEG| Nexus Lunar gi Jay Flame Keeper.JPG| Flame Keeper gi JaySilver.JPG| Stand Master gi Category:Characters Category:Canonical Characters Category:Jay Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Character Variations